Nowadays computer applications have been widely adopted in almost every aspect of people's life. With the data processing speed of the computer increased constantly, heat generated by computer elements during operation also increases. Timely heat dissipation has become an issue that must be resolved satisfactorily for normal computer operation. The radiator for the present personal or notebook computer that is widely used today generally includes a metal base deck with a plurality of fin type radiator plates mounting thereon in an upright manner. The lower side of the base deck is a flat surface. For installation, the radiator is coupled on a computer heat generating element by means of an eccentric fixture to make the lower flat surface in contact tightly with the heat generating element. A radiation fan is mounted above the radiator plates. When the computer is in operation, according to heat transfer principle, the heat generated by the computer element passes through the flat contact surface of the radiator to the base deck and the radiator plates, and the fan generates airflow to carry the heat away. Such a heat dissipation method is simply based on metal heat conduction. Heat dissipation efficiency depends on the heat conductive capability of the material that forms the radiator. As the solid substance has limited heat transfer capability, heat dissipation effect of the conventional radiators also is limited.